Forget Me Not
by DarkWolf88
Summary: Kai and Hilary were in love, until the BladeBreakers had to split up. Promising to never forget her, he returned to Russia. But something bad has happened! KAIHILARY
1. As Time Passes By

----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hi, I know I'm still working on another story, but I've been depressed lately, so I'm writing this. It accually is helping me....I'm not so depressed anymore.  
  
so...hopefully this story will turn out alright.  
  
Kindof begins after V-Force and before G-Revolutions  
  
Ages:  
  
Kai - 18  
  
Hilary - 17  
  
Rei - 17.5  
  
Max - 17  
  
Tyson - 17  
  
Kenny - 16.5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I miss you so much Kai." Hilary thought to herself. She sat at her desk, her math book in front of her, staring at a picture of her and Kai. The picture had been taken by Kenny and Dizzi right before Kai had left on a plane back to Russia. Kai was smiling and had his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against his body.  
  
It had been a year after Tyson had defended his title against his friend Zeo, and Kai and her began to spend alot more time together. Soon, everyone knew that the two loved eachother deeply.   
  
But that time was short lived. Kai got a call from someone in Russia, saying his grandfather had died, and he know controlled everything. Kai had been very happy that whole week, and Hilary knew why. Kai was now free from his grandfather's tyranical reign over him. But his joy didn't last past that week.  
  
Mr. Dickinson had been repremanded for breaking the World BBA's rules for teams. A team could only include members from the same country, and the whole team was from different nations.  
  
With a extremely hard decision, Mr. Dickinson said that Rei, Kai and Max must return to their home countries.  
  
Hilary remembered how sad she was. She had cried for hours in her room. Kai had to leave her, for who knows how long.  
  
On the day that Kai boarded that plane, he told her how much he loved her, and how he would never forget to write to her. He also promised her that he would visit, that they would be together again.  
  
The first few months were alright. Hilary would recieve a letter from her blue-haired boyfriend every week, explaning all the things happening, and Kai would recieve a letter back from her. But, as time went on, the letters became less frequent, and his words frightening.  
  
"I don't know what will happen now. But know that no matter what happens, I will always love you."   
  
Hilary sniffled softly.  
  
It had been 2 months since his last letter. No one had heard from him since, and she couldn't help but worry.  
  
"I hope you haven't forgotten me...." Hilary said as she took the picture frame and hugged it. "Please don't forget....."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
please review!  
  
Tell me what you think!  
  
should I continue? 


	2. Return of Evil Enemies

wow! People accually read the first chapter! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
I had a hard time trying to start this chapter, so I'm hoping it turned out alright.  
  
^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary looked about her. She was on the beach....the same beach which Kai first told her how he felt, and where she did the same.  
  
"What's going on? How did I get outside?" She wondered to herself.  
  
Suddenly, there was a swirl of air behind her, kicking her thick brown hair in front of her face.  
  
She flicked it back and turned around. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
A familiar figure stood not too far off from her, his back turned to her. His blue hair blew in the wind, along with a long white scarf which fluttered behind him.  
  
"K....Kai!?" She reached her arm out to him, and began to walk over. "Is it really you? I didn't think I would see you again! Where have you been? I've missed...." She stopped as Kai turned around to face her.  
  
His face was harsh, angry. His crimson eyes flashed with hatred, scaring her slightly.  
  
"Kai?" She asked again.  
  
"Stay where you are! I don't have any intention to see you again! You are such a stupid, desperate girl." He chuckled. "I never want to see you again!"  
  
Tears immediatly began to fall from Hilary's eyes. "W...what are you saying Kai?"  
  
"You know EXACTLY what I'm saying!" Kai's voice began to fade away, and soon, his image was gone.  
  
Hilary fell to her knees in the sand. "What's happened to you Kai.....KKKKAAAAAAIIIII!!!!" She called out with tears now flowing freely from her eyes.  
  
Hilary shot up straight in her bed, breathing heavily. Using the sleeve of her pajamas, she quickly wiped away the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"It....it was just a nightmare....." She told herself. "Kai....he wouldn't say something like that....would he?"  
  
She glanced over at her alarm clock just as it began to ring.  
  
"School.....I wish I didn't have to go...." She groaned as she got out of her warm bed. She made her way over to her closet to pick out her normal clothes and then headed to the shower.  
  
"Alright class! Welcome back. It's time to take your seats so we can begin." Mrs. Kinkade said in her soft voice.   
  
Hilary sighed and took her seat. She glanced over to her left behind her to see Kenny, typing on Dizzi as always.  
  
"Hey Kenny, any mail from Kai?" Hilary asked, her voice full of optimism.  
  
"I don't know, let me check." Kenny replied smiling. Everyone, even Max and Rei, knew how worried Hilary was about Kai. Rei and Max had visited recently from their home countries, but no one had heard from Kai! It wasn't fair....  
  
"No....sorry Hilary....nothing." Kenny replied after a few moments.  
  
"Oh....ok...thanks." She said softly and turned around to face the teacher.  
  
Mrs. Kinkade began her lesson, and about 10 minutes later, Tyson came bardging through the door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" He announced to everyone as he quickly made his way to his seat in the back of the room, next to Hilary.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" He asked as he sat down.  
  
Hilary didn't answer. The navy haired blader looked back at Kenny, who just shook his head.  
  
Soon, the class was over, and the rest of the day flew by.   
  
Hilary grabbed her books from her locker and stuffed them into her backpack. She turned and began to walk out of the building.  
  
"Hey Hilary! Wait up!" Kenny called, rushing over to her with Tyson.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson wants to talk to us right now!" Tyson said.  
  
"Ok. I'll walk with you guys then." She said, forcing a smile on her face.  
  
After a 15 minute walk, and a bus ride, the 3 bladers arrived at the BBA, and made their way up to the top floor of the building into Mr. Dickinson's office.  
  
"Hello there! I trust everyone is doing well." Mr. Dickinson smiled as the team filed into the large office.  
  
"Rei! Max!" Tyson exclaimed, seeing their friends already seated and patiently waiting from them.  
  
"When did you guys get here?!" Hilary asked, hugging Rei.  
  
"A few hours ago. How are you doing Hil?" Rei replied, looking down into her eyes.  
  
"I'm okay." She said, trying to hide her worry.  
  
She then exchanged a hug with Max.  
  
"Alright, I have something very important to talk to you all about." Mr. Dickinson began, sitting down in his leather chair.   
  
Everyone took a seat close to the large oak desk.  
  
"As you all have probably relized, the year is coming to an end, and the next World Championships are coming up soon! You know that you have to defend your title."  
  
"Oh yeah! Where's it going to be held this time?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Canada...and there is going to powerfull teams there." Mr. Dickinson replied.  
  
"Canada?" Everyone gasped.  
  
"What a weird place to hold a championship!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Tyson!" Hilary jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
"This time, the championship is going to be arranged differently. Since you are the defending team, you have nothing to worry about, but other teams from across the world are competing in their own local tournaments. There are only going to be 3 teams at the championships." Mr. Dickinson explained.  
  
"Only 3?" Kenny asked. "That's strange..."  
  
"Yes...and I've recieved word on one of the teams going....the Demolition Boys."   
  
"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"I thought they broke apart when Voltaire and Boris were arrested and Kai shut down BioVolt." Rei said.  
  
"Yes....but it appears Boris didn't stay long in prison after Voltaire's death." Mr. Dickinson's voice became gloomy.  
  
"That means....." Hilary started.  
  
"I know...."  
  
"Kai's in danger!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
^_^  
  
The other 2 teams will be mentioned in the next chapter, and remember, Rei and Max aren't with the BladeBreakers anymore.  
  
so yeah.... 


	3. Off to Find the Lost

alright! Another chapter!  
  
thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
This chapter kindof goes by a little fast I think...oh well...the action is about to begin in a few chapters, so please don't kill yourselves out of boredom  
  
^_^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We have to find him! I hope Boris hasn't got a hold of him!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Kai? Is this why I haven't heard from you in so long?" Hilary thought mentally. She stood completely still in shock.  
  
"There is nothing we can do, I'm sorry. Russia is out of my jurisdiction so to speak." Mr. Dickinson said. "We'll just have to get more information on the Demolition Boys in Canada."  
  
"Oh! The other team! Do you know about them?" Kenny suddenly asked.  
  
"I believe you already know the answer to that." Mr. Dickinson replied nodding to Max.  
  
"The All-Stars?! Alright!" Tyson exclaimed. "That means we might be battling each other Max!"  
  
"What about you Rei? Didn't the White Tigers enter the tournament?" Hilary asked the Chinese blader who still sat in his chair.  
  
"We were, but we all thought it best if we stayed out this time." Rei replied smiling. He really didn't mind not being able to beyblade, but he still was able to travel with his old team to Canada.  
  
"Well then, I better let you all go. You have a little over a month to train, so good luck!" Mr. Dickinson said.  
  
A month later...  
  
Hilary was bounding with energy as she zipped up her suitcase, threw her purple beyblade into her backpack and raced down the stairs.  
  
"Bye mom! See ya in a few weeks! Tell dad I'll miss him!" Hilary blurted out as she rushed for the door.  
  
"Oh wait up honey!" Her mom called.  
  
Hilary stopped and waited as her mom came over, carrying something in her arms.  
  
Her mother's face seemed different this morning, almost relieved, and happy.  
  
"I'm so glad to see that smile on your face again Hil."  
  
Hilary smiled. Had her mom figured it out that she was worried to death about Kai?  
  
"I heard it can get cold up in Canada, so I want you to take this." Her mom handed the item to her daughter, who gasped in disbelief.  
  
Hilary slowly extended her arm to take the material from her mother's arm. "K...Kai's scarf?"  
  
Her mom nodded. "I knew how upset you were when he had to leave, so I kept this out of sight....I didn't want your heart to break more. Mr. Dickinson told me about one of the teams you might be up against, and you might be able to get him back." Her mom said sweetly.  
  
Hilary brought the soft, ruffled fabric to her face and buried her head in it. It still smelt like Kai. She looked back up at her mother, tears forming in both their eyes. Hilary remember when Kai first wrapped that scarf around her, and told her to keep it, so she would always remember him.  
  
"Thanks mom. You've really given me strength."  
  
Her mom smiled. "Now, you have a plane to catch! Go and win!"  
  
Hilary smiled back and nodded. "I'll miss you mom! Bye!"   
  
And with that, the young brunette disappeared outside.  
  
It was around 10 pm when the BladeBreakers got off their plane at the Quebex International Airport. Everyone was tired, and Mr. Dickinson had already shown them to their hotel rooms.  
  
"Good night everyone! You have a big day tomorrow." The elder said closing the door.  
  
Tyson, Kenny, Rei and Hilary were left in a large room. It had a small kitchen to one side, a couch, coffee table and TV seated in front of a large sliding glass door which opened up to a patio, 3 stories above the ground. Opposite the kitchen, there were 3 doors, each spaced pretty far apart. One leading to a large bathroom, and the other two leading into seperate bedrooms, each with 2 beds inside.  
  
"This room is huge! I've never seen anything like it before!" Tyson exclaimed, taking a tour of everything.  
  
"The fridge even comes stocked!" Rei stated.  
  
"Food!? FOOD!" Tyson called rushing over to the kitchen.   
  
Rei caught him. "No, it's too late!" He said trying to push the navy haired teen away.  
  
"Come on, let's get to bed, we have a long day of training tomorrow." Kenny said closing up Dizzi.  
  
Hilary yawned and streched her arms behind her back. "Yeah, I'm beat! See you guys in the morning!" She said as she picked up her bag and headed for one of the rooms.  
  
Mr. Dickinson said that she was allowed to have her own room, and everyone else was to share.  
  
Hilary closed the door behind her and flipped on the lights. The room was a decent size, with a medium sized window right above her bed, which was carefully made up in forest green linens. The other bed was immediately across from the other one, about 5 feet apart.   
  
She sighed sadly as she tossed her bag on one of the beds and changed into her pajamas. She walked over to the other bed and pulled down the covers.  
  
"I wish you were here with me right now Kai..." She said outloud, realizing how lonely she was in that room. She pictured herself in his strong embrace, his warmth covering her like a thick blanket.  
  
She sniffed back tears and crawled into the bed, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review! 


	4. Hearing Kai

hey again!  
  
thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
oh, and just to let you know, I'm going to be going on a trip next week. (April 19-25) and won't be updating for a while....this will be the last chapter for about 2 weeks.  
  
sorry  
  
U_U  
  
I'll post a new chapter as soon as I get back, if I have it written that is....  
  
anyway...here's the next chapter! Kai appears in it! ^_^  
  
enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hilary found herself shrouded in darkness.  
  
"Rei? Tyson? Kenny? Where is everyone?" She asked, her voice only echoing back to her. She shivered slightly as a cold wind blew past her.  
  
"What's going on?"   
  
The darkness began to form into a cityscape, and Hilary found herself on a street, fog covering everything, making it incredibly hard to see.  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps from down the street. She whirled around to see who was approaching.  
  
The figure was wearing baggy clothes, and a shadow of something trailed behind him like a cape.  
  
"What's going on! Who are you! Don't come any closer!" Hilary demanded. "I'm warning you!"  
  
"Hilary...." An eerie voice called out. The voice seemed like it came from something right next to her. "You're in danger! Please listen to me."  
  
"You'll be the one in danger if you don't stop!" Hilary shouted back. Panic began to whelm up inside her.   
  
"Is this a dream? It has to be!" She kept telling herself mentally.  
  
The figure stopped a few moments later, about 3 feet in front of Hilary. Hilary rubbed her eyes as she gasped at what she saw.  
  
There, standing in front of her, was Kai! He was wearing a purple jumpsuit with a t-shirt vest over it, and a long white scarf hung from around his neck.  
  
"K...Kai!? Is that really you!?" She could feel tears pulling at the corners of her eyes. "I was so worried about you! Where have you been!" She suddenly demanded, somewhat irritated.  
  
Kai looked at the ground. "I'm really sorry.....I tried to contact you....but...."  
  
He looked up as Hilary began walking over to him. "No! Wait!" He called out, but it was too late.  
  
Hilary ran into an invisible wall and fell back on the ground.  
  
"Oww! What gives!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Hilary, I've come to warn you.....stay away from the tournament......he'll hurt you....I wish I could feel you in my arms again.....you need to warn everyone! Boris...he's gonna....." Kai stopped speaking and looked upward.  
  
"What? He's gonna what?" Hilary proded, tapping on the invisible barrier.  
  
Suddenly, Kai's image began to shift, and fade.  
  
"Oh no! He's found me! Please Hilary! I don't want to see you hurt! I have to go! I hope to see you soon...." Kai said before disappearing completely.  
  
"Kai! Wait! What's going to happen! Kai!"   
  
"KAI!!!" Hilary shouted as she lunged forward in her bed.  
  
She was panting slightly. "Was Kai really trying to warn me about something, or was it only my imagination?"   
  
She looked at the clock. It was 7 am. "Might as well get up." She said mentally.  
  
Hilary swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. She grabbed a pair of warm jeans, a light blue sweater and headed for the bathroom.   
  
Rei was already up and cooking breakfast.  
  
"Morning Hilary! Have a good sleep?" He asked cheerfully as he flipped a pancake into the air.  
  
"Good morning! Breakfast smells good!" She replied smiling.  
  
"It'll be ready in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Ok." Hilary said as she closed the bathroom door. She placed her clothes down on the counter and turned on the shower. "I guess the others aren't up yet." She said to herself as she stepped out of her pajamas and into the spray of hot water.  
  
Everyone now sat around the coffee table, eating the pancakes, bacon and eggs that Rei had made. Tyson had woken up at the pleasant aroma from the kitchen just before Hilary had finished up in the shower.  
  
"Hey, what's bothering you Hil?" Rei asked as he finished his plate.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing....I just had a weird dream...that's all." Hilary replied forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"Really? What was it about?" Tyson asked between bites.  
  
Hilary paused for a moment. She didn't want to get her friends excited about the dream, but figured it wouldn't hurt to tell them.  
  
"Well, I was on this street, and I saw Kai...." She started.  
  
"Really!?" Everyone exclaimed, nearly jumping out of their seats.  
  
"He told me to stay out of the championship....for all of us to stay out...."  
  
"Why would he say something like that?" Kenny asked.  
  
"He mentioned Boris, and he was going to do something, but he didn't get to tell me...."   
  
The boys glanced at each other.  
  
"Boris huh?" Tyson said.  
  
"So he isn't in prison!" Kenny gasped.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it....after all, we've beaten him before! I think we should just start concentrating harder on training. The championships are 2 weeks away!" Rei said.  
  
"Hey! I know! Since we just got into town, why don't we spend today sightseeing?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Didn't you hear what Rei just said?!" Kenny asked.  
  
"We can train tomorrow! Plus, I think we deserve to get our minds off on something else...it's too depressing!"  
  
"Yeah...Tyson's right....let's go out!" Hilary agreed and smiled.  
  
With that, the team finished breakfast, got ready and headed out the door.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
please review!  
  
Kai's gonna appear for real in the next chapter...you'll just have to wait a couple weeks  
  
^_^  
  
see ya! 


	5. Lost Forever?

Hello everyone again! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
I'm finally back from my trip, and I'm trying to get going on all my stories again!  
  
oh! And to Lychee Fairy: Thanks for all the reviews. I got alot of them from you ^_^ Oh, I don't live in Kyoto. I live in America...I don't know where you saw that. heh I wish I lived in Japan though!  
  
^_^  
  
anyway...on with the next chapter!  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Hilary snuggled into the warmth of the white scarf around her neck. Living in Japan all her life, she wasn't used to it being this cold! The temperature in Quebec was average, but it still felt freezing to her.  
  
"I see why Kai loved this thing so much." Hilary thought to herself. The scarf was about 5 years old. Kai had worn it all the time, right up to when he first met Tyson and when the team was formed. He had given it to Hilary years later on a snowy day, just a few weeks after the battle with Tyson and Zeo. He didn't wear it then, and thought Hilary could use it. Later on though, he got a new one, a much longer one which wrapped around his neck twice, and floated down to his knees in two tails.  
  
"Hey Hilary!" Tyson's voice knocked her out of her thoughts.  
  
She looked up.  
  
"We're going to check out this place over there!" Tyson pointed to a shop down the street. From what it looked like, it seemed to be an arcade.  
  
"All right, I'll meet you there in a little bit. I want to check out the stores down here." Hilary replied smiling.  
  
Tyson and Kenny ran off to the store.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Rei asked, concern in his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'm fine!" Hilary reassured.  
  
"Alright...." Rei replied and headed after Tyson and Kenny.  
  
Hilary giggled as a man on a scooter almost ran Tyson down. They were shouting at each other now, and Rei was pulling Tyson inside the store.  
  
She turned a corner and continued walking down the street.  
  
She paused by a window and peered inside. Beyblade merchandise lined the shelves in the back. In the front window shelf, was a plastic beyblade stadium, a TV showing a taped battle of Tyson VS Zeo, as well as a hand full of beyblades, each arranged on a stand. She gazed at them, and her eyes finally rested on one. It was blue and red, and in the center, a beautiful phoenix.  
  
Next to it were replicas of Rei's Drigger, Max's Draciel, and Tyson's Dragoon.  
  
"Kai....his beyblade is so much more beautiful than that one." Hilary said softly. She remembered how it used to glow with radiance, and sparkle after attacking with fire.  
  
She suddenly felt a rumble in her pocket. She rummaged through and found her purple beyblade.  
  
"What is it Murasaki?" She asked.   
  
Her bitbeast was restless for some reason. Hilary glanced up and saw a familiar figure in the reflection of the glass. She gasped and turned around, just as a person walked around the corner on the other side of the street, further down from where she was standing.  
  
"K....Kai!" She called out.  
  
The person stopped suddenly, and turned to look at her. Hilary could see his crimson eyes flashing in the morning sunlight.  
  
"Kai! It really is you!" Hilary cried out, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Kai just stood there. He didn't say anything, or move at all!  
  
"Kai? What's wrong?"  
  
She could hear Kai gasp, and start to speak, but no words were coming out of his mouth. His hand raised up, as if to reach out to her, but suddenly, 2 arms came out of no where and pulled the blue-haired teen into an alley.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary called out again, running across the street over to where Kai was. She looked down the wet alley and saw a black van, it's side door open. A purple haired man, probably middle aged or older, shouting at Kai in Russian. Kai shouted back, apparently angry. The elder man suddenly hit Kai across the face. The teen didn't move.  
  
Hilary gasped softly. The man and Kai suddenly jerked their heads and stared at Hilary.  
  
"Oh no..." Hilary told herself.  
  
The man glared at her, then shouted something in Russian. He grabbed Kai by the collar of his shirt and threw him inside the van. The man glared at Hilary dangerously and slowly climbed in behind Kai and slammed the door.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary shouted, starting to run through the cluttered alley.  
  
Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her, stopping her.   
  
"Let me through!" Hilary commanded.  
  
The figure moved into the light. He had fire-red hair and bright blue eyes, shining with sadness. He appeared to be a little older than Hilary, but not by much. His skin was somewhat pale, kindof similar to Kai's.  
  
He shook his head objecting Hilary's request.  
  
"Please....don't interfer....you'll just make him suffer more." The teen's voice had a thick Russian accent, but he spoke perfectly to Hilary.  
  
"What's happened to Kai? Why doesn't he reconize me?!" She demanded.  
  
"I....I don't know....I must go....please....stay away!" The red-head turned and got inside the van and it began to pull away swiftly.  
  
Hilary shivered. The look in that man's eyes was frightening....and almost evil.  
  
What had happened to the Kai she once knew? She had to find out.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
man I'm tired!  
  
Don't forget to review!!!  
  
see ya later! 


	6. The Battles Begin

OKAY!!!!  
  
hello everyone! Sorry for the LONG wait! I have been having problems with my computer, so I haven't been able to get on as much as I used to. Hopefully it will get fixed soon though...  
  
anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I hope people will like this chapter, beyblade battles to come soon!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I told you not to wander around the city!" A deep voice yelled in rage, carrying a Russian accent.  
  
"And I'VE told you that you have no power over me Boris!" A younger, but calm voice replied.  
  
Boris snarled as he began to pace around the younger teenaged boy.  
  
"Ungrateful child!" He struck the teen hard across the face, but the boy didn't move. "You've now offically set us back. You better hope that I don't put you back in the tank." Boris replied.  
  
The teen growled and snarled at the elder man, who only chuckled at his reaction.  
  
"Yes....you wouldn't like that, would you Kai?"  
  
"Am I done here?" Kai asked, changing the subject.  
  
Boris motioned a guard standing at the door with his hand. The guard nodded and approached Kai, and ushered him out the door and down the hallway. The two Russians came to a door and stopped. The guard opened the door and shoved Kai in. The blue-haired teen stumbled into the room but regained his composure before the door was slammed shut behind him.  
  
"How'd it go Kai?"   
  
"Huh? Oh...it was just the same old lecture." Kai replied, throwing himself on a cot and sighing heavily.  
  
The Demolition Boys along with Boris and his securty, and some scientists were staying at an old warehouse, abandoned years ago. Boris wanted to keep as much attention away from his beyblading team by avoided all hotels.  
  
Tala sighed with relief, and looked out the window which opened up to a view of the warehouse floor. Below them was Spencer, Bryan, and Ian, all involved in a late night training battle. Tala and Kai had already completed their training earlier that morning.  
  
"That girl....who was she? I know you saw her." Kai suddenly asked, surprising Tala.  
  
Tala hesitated a moment. "...I don't know."  
  
Kai propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his red-haired friend. "You know EXACTLY who she is....don't you?"  
  
Tala just kept on staring out the window.  
  
"Tala...." Kai growled. "Boris wiped my memory again....didn't he. Tell me!"   
  
He turned around and faced his friend.  
  
"You know I could get in serious trouble if I told you what I know....it could get both of us in trouble." He replied.  
  
Kai sighed and dropped back down on his cot again. "Yeah....I know..." The blue-haired teen crossed his arms over his chest and laid down on his side, facing away from his friend.  
  
Tala shook his head sadly and laid down on his own cot, pulling up a dirty and worn blanket over himself before falling asleep.  
  
It was 8 in the morning when the BladeBreakers entered the stadium building. They quickly found their seats in the stands and waited patiently for the match to begin. Hilary seemed to be the most excited out of everyone in the whole team. She knew something was wrong with Kai, but she just couldn't wait to see him again!  
  
Suddenly, the crowd went wild as The All Stars walked out to the arena, Max leading the way. All of them looked serious, but calm as the took their seats on the bench on one side of the beyblade stadium. Judy came out moments later and stood beside the bench.  
  
"Please welcome the American Team, The All Stars!" The announcer said over the intercom, but it was barely heard over the roars of the crowd.  
  
"Go Max!" Hilary yelled.  
  
"Kick some butt!" Tyson called.  
  
The cheers died down as everyone waited for the next team to appear.  
  
"Now, all the way from Russia, here are the Demolition Boys!" The announcer stated. The crowds began to cheer, mainly for Tala, but suddenly, most of the cheers turned to gasps, and everyone began to talk among themselves. All this was started by who they saw leading the team out.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary gasped.  
  
The blue-haired teen walked out, his arms crossed and his head hanging low. Behind him was Tala, who seemed distracted, looking into the crowd as if he were searching for something. Ian, Byran and Spencer followed after the red-head. Boris was the last one out, his hands in his coat pockets, the weird goggles over his eyes, and a few folders under his arm. They all quitely made their way to their bench and sat down.  
  
"Alright! This match will have 2 members from each team take turns battling. The names will be chosen at random. The team with the first 2 wins will go on to face the BladeBreakers in the finals!" The announcer explained. "If a tie is to take place, the teams will each choose one member to battle for a tie breaking round!"  
  
Everyone began to cheer and clap again.  
  
"Rei....what's up with Kai?" Hilary whispered in the Chinese blader's ear.  
  
Rei looked down to see Kai in his same old pose. Arms folded against his chest, legs crossed, head bowed slightly. "He seems normal to me."  
  
"No...don't you see it?" Hilary asked again, causing Rei to look more closely.  
  
After a few moments, he noticed that Kai was grimacing, as if he were in pain. Tala leaned over and said something to him, but Kai didn't seem to do anything in response.  
  
"You're right....something is definatly wrong." Rei replied.  
  
Boris even showed some interest in what was going on between the two teenage boys.  
  
"Alright! First up.....from the Demolition Boys.....Spencer! And from the All Stars....Emily!  
  
"Be careful Emily....and good luck!" Max said as she grabbed her launcher and beyblade and began to walk up to the beyblade stadium.  
  
Emily turned to the blond teen and smiled. "Thanks Max."  
  
She continued to the dish where she met Spencer.  
  
"Get ready to lose little girl!" He said snidly.  
  
"I don't plan on losing!" She replied, readying her launcher over the dish.  
  
"3.....2......1.......Let it rip!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!!!  
  
Hopefully I'll be able to update a little sooner next time  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. The All Stars' Fight

OKAY! sorry for the wait, but I've finally finished this chapter!   
  
I couldn't quite remember Spencer's or Emily's or Bryan's bitbeasts and stuff, so I had to do some research....I hope they're correct..my luck they aren't  
  
XX  
  
anyway....this chapter is really bad...I'm just warning you. I suck at beyblade action scenes. i hope it turned out alright.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spencer smirked as Emily's blade spun off it's launcher and flew into the stadium, where it collided with Seaborg.  
  
"You're too weak! Attack!" Spencer yelled out.  
  
His beyblade obeyed and immediately began it's onslaught on Emily.  
  
"Trigator!"  
  
"Wave Impact now!" Spencer commanded his beyblade.  
  
A storm of water began to brew about the two beyblades. Emily gasped as her beyblade was being thrown around.  
  
"Trigator! Water Rush attack!"  
  
Her beyblade tried to fight Seaborg's power, but it was just too much for it. The athlete's beyblade was smashed in two! Emily fell to her knees in disbelief.  
  
"How could they have gotten so strong! This wasn't in any of our data!" Judy exclaimed. All of the All Stars team was shocked at their lost.  
  
Spencer snickered and turned to look at Boris. He shook his head. "We're not out for their bitbeasts." He said.  
  
Spencer nodded and retrieved his beyblade and sat back down. Kai looked away, almost ashamed.  
  
"Well! That didn't last long at all!" The announcer said as Emily collected her beyblade from the stadium and sat back down. Max placed an arm around her.   
  
"You did great. I'm sure you'll get 'em next time!" Max smiled.  
  
Emily forced a smile back at the blond teen. "Thanks Max." She stifled some tears.  
  
"All right! Let's get on with the next battle!" The announcer paused for a moment. "Okay! Next up, for the All Stars....Max! And for the Demolition Boys...Bryan!"  
  
Rei, Tyson, and Kenny all gasped. "Bryan!?"  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Hilary asked.  
  
"I've fought against Bryan before....he's vicious!" Rei explained.  
  
"Yeah! Rei had to go to the hospital for a while!" Tyson said.  
  
Hilary looked shocked. "I hope Max will be alright..."  
  
Max and Bryan made their way up to the stadium which had now been cleared of the remains of the previous battle. Bryan chuckled as he stared at Max. The blond growled, not liking the Russian's glare.  
  
"Why don't you just give up now so we don't waste any more time?" Bryan taunted.  
  
"Maybe you should be the one giving up." Max replied, readying his launcher over the dish.  
  
Bryan smirked evilly and prepared to launch his blade.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
The two teens launched their beyblades, and immediately began to attack eachother.  
  
"You won't beat me!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"We'll see about that....Falborg!" Bryan called out his bitbeast. Suddenly, a black and yellow falcon emerged from the Russian's beyblade. It cried out and flapped it's wings, challenging Draciel to come out and face it.  
  
Bryan began to laugh. "Now! Feel the power of my bitbeast! Falborg attack!"  
  
The beyblade raced for Draciel.  
  
"Oh no! Draciel!" Max called out. Seconds later, Draciel emerged from his beyblade, and caught Falborg's talons, stopping the attack.  
  
The giant turtle and the bird struggled with eachother.  
  
"Break free Falborg!" Bryan called.  
  
The giant falcon obeyed, and managed to free himself from Max's bitbeast.  
  
Max had already expelled alot of energy during this battle and was beginning to weaken.  
  
"Come on Max!" Emily cried from behind him.  
  
"You're too weak to continue. Give up already!" Bryan laughed.  
  
"Finish this battle Bryan! We don't have all day!" Boris yelled out from the bench.  
  
The two beyblade began to attack each other again.  
  
"Alright! Falborg! Final attack!" Bryan called out.  
  
The Russian bitbeast cried out and began to glow. In a blink of an eye, the falcon disappeared from sight, and reappeared right in front of Draciel.  
  
"What?!" Max called out in surprise.  
  
Bryan's beyblade rammed into Max's, sending it flying through the air right past Max's face. A small cut appeared on the blond's left cheek as Draciel fell to the ground in pieces.  
  
"No..." Max whispered. He couldn't believe he lost that badly!  
  
"You weren't worth my time. Consider yourself lucky that you survived." Bryan said evilly as he walked back to his team.  
  
"Oh no Max!" Hilary cried.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll pay them back for what they just did!" Tyson said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review! i know this chapter really sucked, and I'm sorry....I'm just not good at writing beyblading scenes yet  
  
don't hurt me cowers in fear 


	8. The Finals Begin

Hello again.   
Thank you for all the great reviews!!! I'm glad people didn't flame me about the battle scene

Here's the next chapter! Hope people like it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 : The Finals Begin  
  
"Hey Max..." Tyson said as he entered the locker room.  
  
The blond teen turned around, smiling at his friend.  
  
"How are you doing?" Rei asked solemnly.  
  
"I'm okay...I guess. My beyblade just got destroyed, but at least Draciel survived...." Max said sadly. He suddenly clenched his hands into fists. "I can't believe I let them take Draciel!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Max! We'll get them back for what they did to you and Emily! They'll be sorry!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"And we'll be sure to get Draciel back too!" Hilary added.  
  
"Thanks. Don't let them take the championship or your bitbeasts away from you!" Max replied.  
  
"Okay! We are now ready for the final round to begin! Now, if everyone will return to their seats, we'll be able to begin in just a few minutes!" The announcer exclaimed over the intercom.  
  
"Alright!" Tyson exclaimed joyfully.  
  
"Kick some butt guys!" Rei said.  
  
"Okay!" Hilary smiled as they all left the room and entered the stadium.  
  
"Alright boys...this shouldn't be too hard. The BladeBreakers only have one good blader now. If we beat him, this championship will be ours!" Boris said. He hand Draciel's bit chip in his hand. He would periodically flip it up into the air and catch it.  
  
Everyone but Tala and Kai snickered. Tala was getting more and more worried about his friend. The serum that Boris had injected into him was wearing down, making Kai sick. Kai's memory could come back any moment. Tala wished it would, but he was scared of what Boris would do to his blue haired friend. He didn't want him to be hurt anymore.  
  
"Get out there and destroy them!" Boris said, almost yelling. The Demolition Boys stood up and headed out to the stadium.  
  
"Kai...you stay here." Boris said as Kai neared the door.  
  
Tala turned and gave a worried glance to his friend. Kai shook his head and forced a smile before closing the door.  
  
Kai stood straight as Boris rummaged through a bag.  
  
"I can't risk you messing things up again." Boris said as he found the item he was looking for a stepped closer to the blue haired teen.  
  
"Wh...what is that?" Kai asked unsteadily.  
  
"I'm sure you aren't feeling well today young Kai. This will help take all the pain away." Boris smirked. He grabbed a hold of Kai's shoulder.  
  
The teen struggled, trying to get away. He growled as he finally saw clearly what Boris was holding.  
  
"No! Get that away from me!" Kai began to struggle more and more.  
  
Boris grimaced with annoyance. Using his foot, he dragged Kai's foot out from under him and pinned him to the locker room floor. The older Russian climbed on top of the blue haired teen's back and secured his arms behind him.  
  
"Oh Kai, you know how much I love it when you struggle." Boris smirked evilly as the boy continued to get out from under the older man.  
  
"What have you done to me?! You erased my memory, didn't you!" Kai yelled.  
  
Boris took out the item again. It was a large glass tube with a thick needle and the end. He took off the plastic cap on the needle and suddenly stuck it in the back of Kai's neck. The clear fluid immediately rushed into the teen's blood stream.  
  
Kai gasped in pain. His body felt ice cold, and his mind went blank.  
  
Boris chuckled as he got off the teen. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.  
  
"Now get out there!" He exclaimed, pushing Kai toward the door.  
  
Kai lifelessly opened the door and disappeared in the hallway.  
  
The crowd cheered as Kai walked out into the stadium. Tala immediately jumped to his feet and watched Kai approach.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked softly.  
  
Kai brushed past his friend and sat down without saying a word. Tala sighed and took a seat next to him.  
  
"Alright! We are now ready to begin the final battle!" The announcer blared over the speakers as the crowd erupted in cheers.  
  
Hilary stared at Kai from across the stadium. His gaze was focused on the floor.  
  
"Oh Kai..." She muttered sadly to herself.  
  
Suddenly, she felt an arm around her. She looked to her left to see Tyson smiling at her.  
  
"Don't worry...we'll get him back. I'm sure of it."  
  
Hilary returned the smile. "Thanks Tyson."  
  
"First up, Tala from the Demolition Boys will be facing Tyson from the BladeBreakers!" The announcer exclaimed. "Just about 2 years ago, these same two bladers faced each other for the championship back in Russia! I wonder how much stronger these two have grown in that time! This will surely be a battle to remember!"   
  
"Come on Tyson!" Rei and Max yelled from the audience.  
  
"Remember Tyson, be careful! You saw how much stronger Spencer and Bryan have gotten, and Tala's one of the most powerful bladers in the world!" Kenny said as Tyson stood up.  
  
"I've battled against him before, and I won't loose!" Tyson replied as he began to walk to the dish.  
  
"Good luck Tyson!" Hilary called after him.  
  
Tala watched as Tyson took his spot at the edge of the beyblading dish.  
  
"Hello again. Long time no see!" Tyson said cheerfully, giving the Russian a smile.  
  
The red head smiled back sadly. "I'm sorry Tyson, but whatever may happen, I won't be able to control it."  
  
"Are you thinking you're gonna win?! We'll see about that!" Tyson said, aiming his launcher over the dish.  
  
Tala sighed sadly and closed his eyes.  
  
"Bladers ready? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

don't forget to review!  
Tala will be a nice person in this story...just to let you know...you'll see what happens

Ja ne! 


	9. Tyson's Fight

hello again  
  
thank you for all the reviews!  
  
this chapter has another beyblading scene in it, and it's very bad...like always  
  
I really do suck at them, oh well. I hope the next chapter will turn out better  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two beyblades immediately began to attack each other.  
  
"They're too evenly matched!" Kenny exclaimed, looking at the statistics on Dizzi.  
  
"Is that all you got?!" Tyson asked.  
  
"Wolborg!" The red headed Russian exclaimed.  
  
With that, a bright light appeared from Tala's beyblade. Seconds later, a giant wolf rose out of it's beyblade.  
  
"Prepare yourself Tyson!" Tala said as his bitbeast howled.  
  
Tyson growled. "Dragoon!"  
  
Seconds later, a bright light shot out from Tyson's beyblade and a large blue dragon appeared.  
  
"Dragoon! Victory Tornado!"  
  
A storm of fierce wind brewed among the two battling blades.  
  
"You're holding back Tala!" Boris yelled over the storm.  
  
Tala ignored him. The Russian beyblade began to wobble slightly.  
  
"Tala..." Boris growled ominously.  
  
"I...I'm sorry Tyson, but I must end this now! Wolborg!" Tala yelled.  
  
"Wh...what's going on?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Wolborg began to glow. Tyson along with everyone else had to cover their eyes from the brightness.  
  
"This is amazing!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Tyson better watch out. Wolborg has gotten much more stronger!" Dizzi said. "This power is overloading my circuits!"  
  
In the blink of an eye, the light faded and Wolborg disappeared!  
  
"Where did it go!?" Tyson exclaimed, looking all around him for his enemy's beyblade.  
  
"This is just what happened when Max was fighting Bryan!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, Wolborg reappeared above the beyblade dish.  
  
Tyson gasped as he watched what was happening without being able to do anything.  
  
The Russian beyblade crashed down on top of Dragoon, tearing through and sending pieces everywhere.  
  
"Dra...goon..." Tyson fell to his knees, not believing what had just happened.  
  
Wolborg crashed into the remains of Tyson's beyblade once again. Dragoon's bit piece flew up into the air.  
  
Tala snatched it and called his beyblade into his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Tyson...." Tala whispered.  
  
The navy haired beyblader sniffed back his tears as he collected the remnants of his beyblade.  
  
"Tyson!" His team exclaimed behind him.  
  
"I...lost...I can't believe I lost...and Dragoon...." Tyson just sat there in complete shock.  
  
"Tyson...are you alright?" Hilary asked as she and Kenny rushed to his side.  
  
"That was brutal!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"I...lost Dragoon..." Tyson murmured, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Tala turned and looked over at his opponent sadly. "I'm so sorry Tyson...I didn't want to do this." He took his seat next to Kai.  
  
Boris smirked and began to write in one of the folders he had under his arm.  
  
"Kai..." Tala whispered.  
  
Kai turned his head slightly over to the red head.  
  
"Take this...keep it with you until all this is over. Don't let Boris get it." Tala said as he slid Dragoon's bit piece next to Kai's leg.  
  
Kai took it and examined it. He then stared at Tala, somewhat confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tala butted in.  
  
"Don't talk about it...just keep it safe until later." The red headed Russian whispered.  
  
Kai nodded and stuck it in his pocket.  
  
"I have a feeling Kai will be battling next....and hopefully he'll regain his memory." Tala thought. He glanced at Hilary. "I hope she might help."  
  
"Wow! What a shock! The former world champion has been beaten! How will the BladeBreakers be able to pull off a win with that loss?!" The announcer blared over the speakers.   
  
The crowd seemed shocked at what had happened.  
  
Kenny and Hilary helped Tyson up off the floor and walked him back to the bench.  
  
"Well, if the teams are ready, we'll begin the next round! If the Demolition Boys win this, they will take the championship!" The crowd began to cheer again. "Alright! For the BladeBreakers....Hilary will be battling against....Kai Hiwatari!"  
  
The crowd began to go wild. Hilary stood up swiftly and began to walk slowly to the dish.  
  
"It must be a shock for the BladeBreakers to be facing their former captain! Will the newcomer, Hilary, be able to pull off a win against this powerful blader?" The announcer said.  
  
This was Hilary's first real battle. She had been apart of the cheering before, but now, people were cheering for her! She began to feel nervous as she got closer to the dish. More was riding on this battle than just the championships.  
  
"Be very careful Hilary!" Kenny called behind her, stressing the word very.  
  
Kai stood up lifelessly and began to walk up to the dish across from Hilary.  
  
"I can't believe I'm fighting a girl....but this girl is different....She seems so familiar..." Kai thought to himself.  
  
Tala grimaced to himself. This battle wasn't going to be pretty...but he was glad that Kai was against his girlfriend. Hilary had the power to help Kai more now than Tala could.  
  
"Don't disappoint me Kai." Boris said. Kai didn't seem to hear him.  
  
The two bladers made their way to the edge of the dish and stopped, staring at each other.  
  
"Oh Kai..." Hilary muttered.  
  
"Is she wearing my...scarf? How is that possible?" Kai thought to himself.  
  
"Do you remember me Kai?" Hilary asked sadly.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you just forfeit and quit wasting my time." His voice was cold.  
  
Tears began to form in Hilary's eyes. "You promised you'd never forget me!"  
  
The blue haired teen's eyes softened slightly. Memories began to come back to his blank mind. Memories of writing letters in secret to a girl.  
  
"Don't listen to her Kai! You've never seen her before! She's trying to confuse you!" Boris yelled.  
  
Kai shook his head. "Prepare to lose!" He said coldly, readying his launcher and beyblade.  
  
Hilary sniffed back her tears and prepared her beyblade. "I don't want to do this!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
yes, Tyson lost for once! I figured since everyone else's bitbeast had been captured in the show, Tyson should have his taken too!  
  
this story is finally winding down. I think there might be about 3 chapters left.  
  



	10. The Final Battle

Hello again!  
  
Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
This chapter, I think, is kindof long...so hopefully it turned out alright.  
  
I wanted to do a few different things in this chapter, but they didn't happen, so I hope it's still okay. I think this chapter might of been better if I changed a few things, but I'm too lazy to try and think of how I could change it  
  
lol  
  
enough of my rambling. Here's the chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
"Fly Dranzer!"  
  
"Don't hold back Murasaki!"  
  
Kai and Hilary launched their beyblades into the dish at a rapid speed.  
  
"Destroy her!" Kai yelled out.  
  
His beyblade immediately began a fierce assault on her purple one.  
  
"Oh no!" She cried as her beyblade was being pushed closer and closer to the rim of the dish.  
  
"It looks like this will be over sooner than I thought!" Boris said to himself.  
  
"Come on Hilary! Fight back!" Tyson and Kenny yelled behind her.  
  
"Murasaki!"  
  
Her purple beyblade began to spin faster and returned blow after blow to Kai's beyblade and eventually made it back to the center of the dish.  
  
Kai growled in frustration.  
  
"Do you remember now Kai? You taught me that move." Hilary said.  
  
"She's messing with your mind Kai!" Boris yelled behind him.  
  
Dranzer began to circle the dish around Murasaki.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kai demanded. "Attack her!"  
  
His blue beyblade did nothing in reply.  
  
"Kai! Quit fooling around! Finish this now!" Boris yelled.  
  
Kai growled and cursed.  
  
"What's going on Dizzi?" Kenny asked his laptop.  
  
"It seems that Dranzer isn't listening to Kai! She doesn't want to battle against a friend!"   
  
Dranzer stopped circling the purple beyblade and spun in place.  
  
"Dranzer! I said attack her! Do it NOW!" Kai demanded, his voice full of anger.  
  
"She wants Hilary to attack!" Dizzi said suddenly.  
  
"Murasaki!"  
  
The brunette's beyblade began to glow.  
  
"Flame Shot attack now!" Hilary called out.  
  
Her bitbeast appeared out of her bit piece with a loud roar.  
  
Kai gasped as he looked up at the familiar sight. He could have sworn he'd seen it before. It was a large purple lion, with flames around it's neck and feet.  
  
"M...Mura...saki?" Kai said softly. The lion looked down at the confused teen and purred.  
  
"Focus Kai!" He heard Boris yell behind him, but Kai tuned him out.  
  
He took a step back from his enemy's bitbeast. "Dranzer!" He called.  
  
Seconds later, the majestic phoenix rose out of her beyblade and faced the lion. She chirped happily to see her friend.  
  
"WOW! I've never seen something like this before!" The announcer's voice rang throughout the stadium.  
  
Boris cursed loudly. "I knew I should have made him use BlackDranzer."  
  
"I'm sorry Dranzer." Hilary murmured, looking at the beautiful phoenix.  
  
Dranzer nodded and chirped.  
  
"Do it now Murasaki!" Hilary called. Her bitbeast obeyed and rammed into Kai's.  
  
Kai growled and clenched his hands into tight fists, focusing all his energy.  
  
A bright light surrounded the two competitors.   
  
"What's going on?!" Tyson exclaimed, shielding his eyes with his arm.  
  
The light began to fade, and everyone watching the battle gasped in surprise.  
  
"I don't believe it!" The announcer exclaimed over the speakers.  
  
"Heh..." Kai smirked. "Still as strong as ever Hil..."  
  
Hilary picked up her beyblade that had come to rest at her feet.  
  
Kai watched her intently before walking over to his right and retrieving his own beyblade.  
  
"Round 1 of the final match...ends in a tie!" The announcer exclaimed.  
  
The crowd began to cheer and clap.  
  
"We'll have a 10 minute break before commencing with a tie breaking round!"  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Boris demanded, slamming Kai up against a row of lockers in their locker room.  
  
Kai didn't reply. He only glared back at his trainer with a smirk plastered across his face.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Boris punched him across the face, splitting Kai's lip slightly.  
  
The blue haired teen chuckled and spit some blood onto Boris's boot.  
  
Boris cursed loudly and brought his knee into Kai's stomach, knocking the air out of him.  
  
Kai gasped for breath as Boris let him drop to the cement floor.  
  
"Why didn't you take that bitbeast?! You had countless opportunities, and you let them slip through your fingers!"  
  
Once the teen regained his breath, he clutched his stomach and wiped some blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand. He began to chuckle again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Boris demanded.  
  
Kai didn't reply, for he feared that if he said something, he would give away the fact that Boris's mind control was wearing off again.   
  
The older Russian stomped over to the teen and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"I have to get something from the van. You stay right he until I return, and don't even think of leaving!" With that, Boris threw Kai into another row of lockers, creating a loud noise that echoed through the hallway.  
  
With that, Boris turned and walked out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hilary watched as Boris walked down the dark hallway and disappeared. She sighed with relief and quietly made her way over to the door he had just come out of.  
  
Cracking open the door, she peered inside cautiously.  
  
Kai used the bench in front of the lockers to stand up. He almost collapsed, but caught himself on the lockers. He wiped the blood away from his mouth again and began to walk toward the center of the room.  
  
"Kai?" Hilary started with a small voice.  
  
The blue haired teen jerked to a stop and turned slowly to look at her.  
  
"Hilary..." He looked away quickly.  
  
"You remember me now?" She asked, stepping inside the room and closing the door silently.  
  
Kai took a moment to reply. "...yeah...I remember..."  
  
He looked up and saw Hilary rushing toward him, tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him like her life depended on it. She laughed and kissed him, not even caring that his lip was cut.  
  
Kai was shocked. "You still...care about me...after everything that's happened?"  
  
"I don't just care about you...I love you! I never gave up! I knew you would return one day!" Hilary was beaming with joy.  
  
"But I hurt you..." He started.   
  
Hilary put a finger over his mouth. "You couldn't help it. This was Boris's fault, wasn't it."  
  
"Yes..." Kai replied softly. "But I let him..."  
  
"Would you quit taking the blame for everything?! It wasn't your fault!" She murmured as she kissed him again.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and slipped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.  
  
A few minutes later, Kai's eyes shot open. He broke the kiss.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Shhh...he's coming back. You need to hide!"  
  
Kai led her over to a locker and opened it quietly. It was big enough for Hilary to fit inside. "Stay in here and don't make a sound." He gave her a quick kiss and closed the door, just as Boris re entered the room.  
  
"Dranzer isn't going to listen to you anymore, so you will battle with this." He handed Kai a black beyblade.  
  
Kai stared at it for a moment. "..no...I'm not going to use it again."   
  
Boris growled and hit Kai across the face, sending him into the row of lockers once again.  
  
"You will use it!"   
  
"What makes you so sure that I will win with this? The BladeBreakers have been up against it before, and defeated it!"   
  
Boris eyed Kai suspiciously for a moment.  
  
"Hmm...let's just say if you don't use it, I'll kill every member of that team." The older Russian smirked.  
  
Kai clenched his hands into fists.  
  
He extending the black beyblade to the teen again.  
  
Kai looked away from it, not wanting to set his eyes on it again.  
  
"Should I throw Tala into the mix?"  
  
The teen growled and grabbed the beyblade from the evil Russian's hand.  
  
He chuckled. "That's a good boy." He ruffled Kai hair and turned to exit the room.  
  
"Don't disappoint me again Kai, or you'll pay dearly." Boris said as he disappeared in the hallway.  
  
Kai waited a few moments before letting Hilary out of her hiding place.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked worried as Kai sighed and flopped down on the bench. She took out a napkin from her pocket and dabbed at the blood oozing from Kai's lip.  
  
"Hilary....you have to forfeit the match." Kai said suddenly.  
  
"Wha? You know I can't do that!" Hilary replied.  
  
"Please! I don't want to fight you anymore..."  
  
Hilary took his face in her hands and forced him to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Whatever happens, we'll get through it together." She said.  
  
"You don't understand...He's making me use BlackDranzer for this round." He showed her the beyblade he was forced to take. "If I loose control of it, he'll destroy you, and take Murasaki from you!"  
  
"Murasaki is willing to give up her freedom to get you back, that's why I'm here now, and I'm not turning back."  
  
"Will everybody please take their seats as the teams make their way back to the stadium? The final round will begin shortly." A voice appeared over the intercom.  
  
Kai opened his mouth to say something, but a loud banging from outside interrupted him.  
  
"Kai! Get out here now! Boris is getting angry!" Tala's voice called from the hallway.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute Tala!" He replied in Russian as he stood up.  
  
"Please...I don't want you to get hurt." Kai said as he dug in his pockets. After a moment, he found what he was looking for. "Give these back to Max and Tyson, and tell them I'm sorry for everything that happened." He dropped 2 bit chips into Hilary's hand.  
  
"How did you...?" She started, but Kai cut her off.  
  
"I swiped Draciel out of Boris's pocket when he tackled me before the match began, and Tala gave me Dragoon. He doesn't know I have them....yet. Now, hurry and get out of here!" He said as he exited the room and entered the stadium.  
  
The audience began to cheer as he stepped back up to the edge of the dish.  
  
"Remember what we talked about young Kai." Boris said.  
  
"Well, it seems that Kai is ready to battle, but where is his opponent?" The announcer's voice came over the speakers again.  
  
"Please don't show up..." Kai thought to himself.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Hilary ran into the stadium. She went over to Tyson and Kenny.  
  
"Where were you?!" Kenny demanded.  
  
"No time to talk. Here!" She dropped Dragoon's bit into Tyson's hand.  
  
"Dragoon?! How did you get this?!" Tyson asked.  
  
"Shh....Kai got them back for you. Give this to Max too." She said in a low voice handing the Draciel bit piece to Kenny.  
  
She turned and walked over to the dish.  
  
Kai's head dropped and he shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm ready to battle Kai!" She said readying her launcher.  
  
"I'm sorry Hil..." Kai prepared his launcher, and waited for the referee to start the battle.  
  
"Bladers ready? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There!  
  
Don't forget to review! 


	11. Fury Unleashed

hi again!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter!  
  
This chapter contains what has to be the longest battle scene I've ever done! I hope it came out alright...because I suck at beyblade battles.  
  
oh well.... XX  
  
anyway...here's the next chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai grunted as he released BlackDranzer into the dish.  
  
"Let's help Kai!" Hilary told her beyblade as it spun off it's launcher.  
  
BlackDranzer immediately began it's onslaught on Hilary's blade. She gasped. She didn't realize it was this powerful!  
  
"What? He's using BlackDranzer?! That's impossible!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"So Kai's turned to evil for good this time?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No...at least I don't think so...just look at him!" Kenny replied, pointing over to the dish.  
  
Kai's hands were balled into fists, and his teeth were tightly clenched together. He was obviously struggling against the power of the evil beyblade.  
  
"He's trying to hold it back!" Kenny finished.  
  
"What are you doing Kai!? You're only going to cause yourself more pain!" Tala thought to himself as he watched his friend fight.  
  
"It looks like Kai is using a new beyblade, the all powerful BlackDranzer! Rumor has it that that he's the only one around that can control this bitbeast! I hope he doesn't loose it!" The announcer's voice rang over the speakers.  
  
"Kai! Finish this! We don't have all day!" Boris yelled dangerously.  
  
Kai growled as he felt his control slipping. "Run Hilary! Get away from it!"  
  
The black beyblade began to glow as the dark phoenix rose out of the blade.  
  
Hilary gasped. "Murasaki!"  
  
The purple beyblade pulled back from it's opponent and began to circle the dish, BlackDranzer right on it's tail.  
  
"It looks like Kai has Hilary on the run!" The announcer stated.  
  
"Kai's loosing control!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no! He's catching up to me!" Hilary gasped as the black blade zoomed in closer and closer to her blade.  
  
Kai yelled out in pain as the evil beyblade began to spin faster, draining the teen's energy out of his body.  
  
Suddenly, BlackDranzer rammed into Murasaki ferociously. The purple beyblade tried to hold it back. Sparks flew everywhere as the two beyblades wore away at each other.  
  
"No! This is impossible! No one can hold back the power of BlackDranzer!" Boris exclaimed.  
  
The two bitbeasts roared in pain as they disappeared back into their beyblades.  
  
Kai moaned and fell on his knees, exhausted. Sweat poured from his forehead and his breath came in short gasps. His eyes were wide as he looked down at the two beyblades.  
  
Both slowed down, and fell motionless in the bottom of the dish.  
  
"Round 2 ends in.....another tie!" The announcer said with disbelief.   
  
"They tied again?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"I've never seen this happen before!" Kenny said, typing furiously on his laptop, trying to find a reason to what just happened.  
  
Murmurs ran throughout the audience.  
  
"Kai? Are you okay?" Hilary asked softly.  
  
The blue haired teen opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was too dry for any audible words to come out. He seemed disoriented and felt dizzy. He fell forward and caught himself with his hands.  
  
Hilary took a few steps closer to her boyfriend but stopped suddenly. Boris came charging over, and grabbed Kai by the collar of his shirt. He forced the teen to his feet and glared at him through his strange goggles. Kai stared at his reflection in the lenses before snapping back to reality.  
  
"What the hell were you doing!? You're purposely holding back!" Boris yelled in the teen's face.  
  
Kai turned his head away, disgusted. "Have you ever heard of mouthwash?" He glared back at the older Russian, his crimson eyes flashing.  
  
Boris growled, his blood boiling with rage. He brought his arm back and socked Kai in the face, letting the impact of the blow send the teen flying back to the ground.  
  
"Kai!" The BladeBreakers exclaimed.  
  
"Why aren't you fighting back!" Tyson yelled, getting up off his seat.  
  
"Tyson no!" Kenny shot up, trying to hold the navy haired teen back from running over to Boris.  
  
Tala jumped to his feet and began to rush to his friend.  
  
"Stop! Get back on the bench!" Boris commanded, pointing a finger at the red head.  
  
Tala glared at him, then looked at Kai. The blue haired teen nodded at his friend as he wiped blood from his nose and mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
The red headed Russian nodded back and returned silently to his seat.  
  
Boris retrieved BlackDranzer from the dish and threw it forcefully at Kai, who was still on the ground in pain. "Get back up there, and destroy her!"  
  
Kai stumbled of the stadium floor and trudged over to the edge of the dish.  
  
The audience was silent from the event that just taken place.  
  
"It seems that both teams are ready to continue..." The announcer started. Boris nodded his head as Hilary climbed out of the dish with her beyblade. She nodded as well.  
  
"Alright...." The announcer seemed hesitant. "Bladers ready? 3...2...1...Let it rip!"  
  
The two teens released their damaged beyblades once again.  
  
"You have to beat me Hil..." Kai said hoarsely.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
The teen nodded. "Do it."  
  
"I can't! You'll get hurt again!"  
  
"It doesn't matter....you have to put an end to this! I can only hold it back for a few moments. Attack then..." He stared at her with determination in his eyes.  
  
"He's really serious about this...but I don't know if I have the strength to beat him!" Hilary thought to herself. "My attack ring was damaged pretty badly...."  
  
"Murasaki! Attack!" Her beyblade rammed into her opponent, sending it up the side of the dish.  
  
Kai smirked.   
  
Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his body. His eyes grew wide and he clutched his stomach. He groaned in pain. His legs felt weak, and he began to stumble.  
  
"No...not yet..." His black beyblade began to glow again as the evil bitbeast tried to force itself out. The blade started to push Hilary back.  
  
"Damn you Kai!" Boris yelled. He knew Kai's memory had returned, and he was trying desperately to hold back the power of BlackDranzer.  
  
Kai cried out in pain as the black bitbeast emerged from the dark beyblade.  
  
Hilary looked up at the evil version of Dranzer with fear in her eyes. "I have to be strong! Murasaki!" She called out to her bitbeast.  
  
The purple lion immediately rose out of it's beyblade to face the black phoenix.  
  
"BlackDranzer is feeding off Kai's energy! If Hilary doesn't find a way to defeat it soon, Kai will be in serious danger!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Kai's using all his energy to keep it from attacking!" Tyson said as he watched his captain suffer.  
  
Black flames began to emit from the dark phoenix's body as it prepared for an attack.  
  
"Murasaki! Spear claw attack!"  
  
The lion roared and lunged forward. The purple bitbeast sank it's long claws into the phoenix's chest.  
  
The phoenix cried out in pain. Suddenly, the dark flames grew around both of the bitbeasts, and shot outward, forcing Murasaki off the firebird. The lion shook her head, trying to recover from the last blow.  
  
"Oh no!" Hilary gasped. BlackDranzer was heading straight for her beyblade.  
  
It rammed into it, knocking the purple beyblade into the air.  
  
"Hilary! No!" Tyson and Kenny exclaimed as they watched helplessly as their friend's beyblade flipped through the air.  
  
"This isn't over yet!" Hilary called out. She clenched her hands into fists and concentrated her energy into her beyblade.  
  
Suddenly, Murasaki stopped flipping and landing safely on the side of the dish.  
  
"Go! Flame shot attack!" The beyblade gained speed as it started down the side of the beystadium and headed for it's opponent.  
  
Flames engulfed the purple lion's body.  
  
Kai protected his face with his arm from the flames drifting around.  
  
"Attack now!" Hilary yelled.  
  
Kai growled as he tried to hold back BlackDranzer's attack. He wanted the evil bitbeast gone forever, but the BlackDranzer had a different idea.  
  
The dark phoenix turned into fire, and headed directly for it's enemy. The two fires mixed, causing a loud explosion.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Hilary and Kai called out as smoke erupted from the dish, covering everything in the stadium.  
  
The two bitbeasts called out and slowly disappeared once again, leaving everyone witnessing the incredible battle confused.  
  
The smoke began to fade, and everyone gasped at what they saw.  
  
"We have a winner! The champions of this year's world tournament are...the BladeBreakers!" The announcer called out. The audience went wild with cheers.  
  
BlackDranzer laid in pieces in the center of the dish. Murasaki began to wobble. Hilary called it back into her hand.  
  
"Thank you..." She murmured as she examined her beyblade. It was destroyed as well. The only thing that was still recognizable was the bitchip that held her beloved bitbeast.  
  
The brunette looked up as the smoke slowly disappeared. Kai stood silently, with a smirk on his face. He stood there, staring at her with love in his eyes.  
  
"Heh.." He chuckled. "I love you Hilary." He took a step backward.  
  
"It's over now Kai! Let's get out of here!" Tyson called from behind Hilary.  
  
"Yeah! Come home with us!" Hilary said, extending an arm to her boyfriend.  
  
Kai looked behind him. Boris was still coughing. He smiled and shook his head sadly. "I can't...Boris will come looking for me. I've foiled his plan again, and now I must suffer for my actions. If I go with you now, you would all be in danger!"  
  
Suddenly, an arm came out from behind the blue haired teen and pulled him back into a small cloud of smoke.  
  
Within seconds, the smoke faded, and Boris became visible, with his arm around Kai's neck and a gun pointed under the teen's chin.  
  
"Kai!" The BladeBreakers called out.  
  
Boris laughed. "Stay were you are, or I'll send your precious captain to hell!"  
  
Kai closed his eyes and smirked. He had no energy left to try and fight back.  
  
"Get away! Leave me!" The teen ordered his former team as his captor jerked him back a few steps.  
  
"Boris!" An older voice gasped. Mr. Dickinson had appeared from the audience and now stood in between the Russians, and the BladeBreakers. The stadium security followed close behind.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Dickinson!" Boris tried to sound excited to see the older man.  
  
"Why don't you let Kai go, and we'll talk about this somewhere else?" The elder tried to reason with the insane man.  
  
"Now why would I do that? I have nothing to talk to you about!" Boris took a few more steps away, trying to make it to the exit. "Get in the van boys. We're leaving." He told the defeated Demolition Boys.  
  
"But..." Tala started.  
  
"DO IT NOW!" He pointed the gun over to the teens, who were immediately on their feet and walking toward the exit.  
  
"Say goodbye young Kai...this will be the last time you see your friends again!" He chuckled as he shoved Kai out the door and followed them, rushing them into a black van parked nearby.  
  
"Kai!!!!" The BladeBreakers yelled out. Hilary rushed out after them, but Tyson grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
"Let me go! We have to save Kai!" She cried, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"We have to leave it to the authorities Hilary!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
Tyson pulled Hilary into a hug as she cried on his chest.  
  
"Don't worry...we'll get him back!" Dragoon's master said, hugging his friend tightly.  
  
"Don't worry kids. Boris won't get far." Mr. Dickinson stated, turning to face the champions. "Security has already contacted the police, and they are tracking the van. We'll get Kai back..." The elder placed a hand on Hilary's head.  
  
"That was a great battle! You should get some rest now Hilary..." The BBA president smiled, trying to reassure her.  
  
The brunette looked up at the elder with weary eyes and sniffed. "Thank you Mr. D..."  
  
"Come on Hil." Tyson said placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the stadium. "Let's go back to the hotel...."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
don't forget to review!  
  
I think there is only 2 more chapters left of this story. You people are probably happy to hear that  
  
lol! 


	12. Punishment and Freedom

HEY! Sorry for the long wait!  
  
So in return, I've made a long chapter!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
This story is nearly complete!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai awoke to a sharp pain in his stomach, followed by the sound of fresh blood splashing on an unknown surface. The air had left the teen's lungs long ago, and he struggled to get it back. Darkness was his only view. He knew someone else was in there with him, but the darkness had kept the enemy hidden from the young teen's crimson eyes.  
  
There was a snap, and more pain erupted from his skin. He bit his tongue, holding back all the torment he so desperately wanted to relieve himself of. After what seemed like hours of agonizing torture, he fell against his restraints, gasping for breath.  
  
His captor left without saying a word, leaving him there to drown in the darkness, and bathe in his own blood.  
  
"Hil.....ary." He managed to croak out. His body shifted in his restraints, causing the sound of clinging metal to fill his ears. He now knew where he was.  
  
Boris barged into the small room that all the members of the Demolition Boys shared. He was puffed up in rage, and breathed heavily through his nose.  
  
"Tala!" He growled, stomping over to the red head.  
  
The rest of the team scrambled out of his way.  
  
"You all get out of here!" Boris snapped at the teens.  
  
They didn't need to be told twice, for they all rushed out of the room as fast as they could. Sure, they didn't want to leave their leader alone with....him....but it would only make matters worse if they had stayed. Tala knew this, and was always grateful to them for it.  
  
"Give me Dragoon, now!" Boris held his hand in front of the teen.  
  
Panic immediately built up in his ice blue eyes as the older Russian waited impatiently for the sacred bitbeast. Boris raised an eyebrow at Tala's tardiness to answer.  
  
"GIVE IT TO ME!" He yelled, causing the red head's bangs to flutter slightly.  
  
"Um...well..." Tala began. He had been caught without a reasonable response. He didn't know what to say to his trainer.  
  
Boris punched him in the jaw, sending him flying to the floor. "WHERE IS IT!?" He demanded.  
  
"I...I don't have it...."  
  
"WHAT?!" Boris grabbed Tala by his hair and raised him to his feet. "WHAT DID YOU TO WITH IT!?"  
  
He was certainly pissed off now.....Tala couldn't fight against his rage. Another blow knocked the teen out of his grasp and back onto the floor, moaning in pain as some of his red locks were ripped out from his scalp.  
  
Boris landed a kick into the teen's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The onslaught continued for many moments before he picked the teen up again and carried him down to the makeshift dungeon, to await further punishment.  
  
"Well? We can't just sit here and do nothing! You know the police are incompetent!" Tyson yelled, pacing around the couch in their hotel.   
  
Hilary sat, nestled against the back of the sofa. She had Kai's scarf wrapped all around her, hiding most of her face. She breathed in his scent deeply, it having a calming effect to her. Her face was red and tear stricken, and she felt exhausted from the battle, but she refused to sleep until Kai was back safely.  
  
"Why don't we all go look around town. There can't be too many places Boris is hiding, and they couldn't possibly leave the country, considering the police are already there on the lookout." Rei said.  
  
Max, Kenny and Tyson all seemed to agree.  
  
"You stay here Hil, we'll find him, don't worry." The Chinese blader bent down in front of the brunette, a smile on his face, trying to cheer her up.  
  
"No, I'm going with you." She stood up and walked over to the door. "I promised Kai I would help him, and that's what I'm going to do!"  
  
The boys sighed in defeat. "Alright....let's get going!"  
  
With that, the team rushed out of the hotel and began their search of the Canadian City.  
  
After hours of searching, with no luck, the team sat down on a park bench to take a breather.  
  
"This is impossible! There's no sign of him!" Max exclaimed.  
  
The BladeBreakers were just about to give up hope, when suddenly, Hilary appeared in front of Kenny.  
  
"Hey, Chief. Boris took Dranzer away from Kai at the championship. Couldn't we track her?"   
  
The youngest teen perked up. "That's right! I can track Dranzer's location through Dizzi! Great idea Hilary! I'm surprised I didn't think of it before!" With that, the computer nerd opened up his laptop and began to type furiously at it.  
  
"Slow down Chief! You're killing me!" The bitbeast exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry Dizzi, but we need to find Dranzer, ASAP!"  
  
"Right, I'll get on it!" The computer replied. After a few moments, Kenny gasped as a map appeared on the plasma screen, a red dot indicating where the sacred phoenix resided.  
  
"Come on! Let's go!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
The team eventually came to a worn down warehouse district. Everything had been abandoned long ago, that is, except for one building. A black van was parked in an alleyway, barely noticeable to anyone.  
  
"Dizzi says that Dranzer is in here, and that means......"  
  
"So is Kai." Hilary finished.  
  
"I'm going to go call the police!" Kenny said as he ran off in search of a phone.  
  
"How do we get it?" Max asked.  
  
"Here!" Rei whispered, walking over to an open air duct.  
  
Kai opened his eyes, once again greeted by only darkness. He was now laying on his chest in a pool of his own blood. He managed to get to his knees, using his arms to support himself, but quickly fell back onto the ground as he heard his arm crack. He spat out more of the crimson liquid as his muscles in his chest tightened.  
  
He had been released from his chains. Had Boris come back while he was unconscious? He glanced at his arm, which had been broken.  
  
"That's new...." He thought to himself.   
  
He lay there in complete silence when suddenly, screams of pain echoed down the hallways, filling the teen with dread. He had spent many nights, and days just like this, and all the other children who heard screams from torture were stricken with worry, dread and panic, for they could be next.  
  
Kai forced his eyes shut as the screams continued. What was worse about it was that he recognized those screams.....they were Tala's.  
  
After many agonizing minutes, the screams subsided, and a door slammed, followed by footsteps.   
  
"I have to get out of here....." Kai told himself as he curled into a ball, blood spilling from his open wounds. "I must....."  
  
Boris burst into another room, where a few men were busy watching computers.  
  
"What is it? I'm kindof busy!" Boris demanded, looking over one of the men's shoulders.  
  
"Intruders sir. We're trying to pinpoint their location."  
  
The purple haired Russian cursed. "It's those damn BladeBreakers.....I'm sure of it." With that, he turned and exited the room, on a search and destroy mission.  
  
Kai had mustered enough strength to crawl over to the iron bars and sit on his knees. The bars were old and rusty, and the teen thought that if he could apply enough pressure, they would move slightly so he could squeeze through. He had done it before numerous times back at the abbey, and it was all thanks to Boris. He would starve Kai, causing him to become dangerously thin, and in doing so, Kai was able to escape from cells like this.   
  
"Maybe I should thank Boris......nah." He said to himself.  
  
The teen grimaced in pain as he pulled at the bars, causing one to creak slightly. With no further luck, he decided he should try and escape now, while he had the chance. Kai held back cries of pain as the rust coated iron rubbed against his body, irritating the open wounds. After a while, the teen burst out and landed on the floor, panting for breath.   
  
"That was close...." He thought as he looked back at the cell he just escaped from.  
  
Kai forced himself to his feet, leaning heavily on the stone wall for support. His muscles felt like Jell-O since all their energy had been drained by BlackDranzer during his battle with Hilary. He felt more blood rush into his mouth and quickly spat it out, sick of it's bitter taste. He thought about those screams, and which direction they came from. Settling on the hallway in front of him, Kai began to shuffle down in search of his friend.  
  
Tala moaned as he came to. His arms were restrained out from his sides, keeping his feet a good two feet from the ground. His ice blue eyes drifted down toward the ground were a pool of crimson blood formed.....his blood. Tala took a deep breath, his chest immediately protested against it, signally that the teen's ribs had been broken. His left leg had a large gash in it, probably from a knife or some other sharp instrument.  
  
Suddenly, he smirked. "I guess this is the end. I'm sorry...I've failed you Kai....." He whispered to himself as his head dropped.  
  
"You'll never fail me Tala." A familiar voice replied, causing the red head to look out into the hall.  
  
There stood his childhood friend, in a similar state as himself, trying to open the door to the cell with a key that had been carelessly hung on the wall. The lock snapped and the door squeaked in protest as it was forced open on it's rusty hinges.  
  
Kai limped in and began to unlock the cuffs holding Tala. The red head dropped onto the already freed teen lifelessly.  
  
"Tala? You alright?" Kai asked weakly.  
  
Tala could only nodded in response.  
  
Kai pulled his friend's arm around his shoulder and began to drag him out of the cell.  
  
"L...Leave me, and get out while you can.....He's gonna catch us like this!"  
  
"Either we both leave, or we don't." Kai replied. He cursed as his broken arm brushed against Tala's back, but tried to ignore it.  
  
Anxiety filled the air, and both of the teen's sensed that this old warehouse had unwelcome visitors. They had to hide in the shadows a few times as guards ran about, obviously nervous about something. Lights began to flash, but no alarm was heard just yet.  
  
Kai and Tala came to a corner. They rested against the wall for a moment, trying to listen for approaching footsteps.  
  
"Think it's safe?" Tala asked, turning to his friend.  
  
"Only one way to find out." With that, the two teen's helped each other off the wall and stumbled around the corner, only to run into another body.  
  
They exclaimed in surprise as they hit each other, knocking everyone down to the ground.  
  
Kai cried in pain as his arm hit the cold stone, relocating the two halves of the bone. Tala fell to his side, and appeared to be unconscious.  
  
The blue haired teen looked at who he just hit, and his eyes grew wide. There, in front of him, lay Tyson, rubbing his head and moaning.  
  
"Hey! Would you watch where you're going!?" He exclaimed, but stopped as he saw who it was.  
  
"Kai!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
The whole team, minus Kenny was standing behind the fallen navy haired blader.  
  
"Kai!" A feminine voice cried.  
  
Hilary rushed past everyone and embraced the wounded teen, not caring about the blood staining her clothes. She pressed her lips against his cut ones in a passionate kiss.  
  
Everything was happening so fast, Kai didn't know how to react! He let a soft moan escape his throat as he closed his eyes in delight.  
  
"Sorry to break up the reunion, but we have guards on our tail! Let's get out of here!" Rei exclaimed, walking over to his captain and helping Hilary lift him to his feet.  
  
"Watch the arm!" He gasped as Rei touched the bruised skin. They slung his arms around each of their shoulders and carried him along as Tyson and Max did the same with Tala.  
  
"Kenny called the police so they should be here any minute." Hilary whispered.  
  
Suddenly, someone began yelling in Russian behind them. Kai cursed. "It seems they know we're gone now."  
  
The alarm went off, creating a loud racket around the teens.  
  
The beybladers continued down the endless hall until someone stopped them.  
  
Kai's legs gave out on him at the sight of his former trainer, causing Rei and Hilary's grip to slip slightly, but they quickly recovered it.  
  
"Well well well.....Look what I've found!" Boris smirked.  
  
Kai growled as Rei and Hilary took a step backward, trying to distance themselves from the older Russian.  
  
"Haven't you done enough?! Please let him go! If you want my bitbeast, take it!" Hilary cried.  
  
"No Hil!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
Boris chuckled. "That would be heavenly, but it's not just your bitbeasts I want anymore....it's your lives!"  
  
A look of fear crossed everyone's face as the evil Russian chuckled. They all backed away even more once he took out a gun, hidden in his coat pocket.  
  
"And I know just who to start with."  
  
Kai's eyes widened in fear as he aimed for Hilary. With a new found strength, the teen moved out of Rei's grasp and darted in front of his girlfriend just as the shot was fired.  
  
"No!" Hilary cried, tears beginning to fall from her ruby eyes.  
  
Kai's body jerked against her as the bullet entered his chest, sinking deeply into the already bruised and battered flesh.  
  
A throaty gasp escaped his lips and his body fell limp into the arms of his friends. Darkness pulled at his senses as he heard his teammates call out to him. He fought bravely against the darkness, but the dark seemed to be winning.  
  
"One more move and we'll fire!" A voice appeared from behind Boris.  
  
The purpled haired Russian turned around to see guns, pointed at his face, and a squad of police behind them. He dropped his own gun on the ground and held up his hands as a cop grabbed his arms and handcuffed them behind his back.  
  
"Don't worry Kai, this isn't the end!" He yelled at the wounded teen, but he didn't seem to hear him. Either that, or he just didn't care.  
  
"Kai?" Hilary's voice was weak, panic washed over her as the teen slumped forward.  
  
"Oh no! Come on Kai, stay with us! Stay awake!" Rei said, shaking his captain, but to no avail.  
  
Kai had given into the darkness, and no one was able to bring him out of it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
The next chapter is the last!  
  
Ja ne! 


	13. Please Wake Up!

Hey again!  
  
Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
I couldn't believe how many people got so worked up when they thought I killed off Kai!  
  
hehe  
  
Well, here's the next chapter....it's not the last, as I originally thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seconds ticked by with an agonizing slowness as the BladeBreakers waited at the hospital.  
  
Kenny was keeping himself busy by typing rapidly away on Dizzi, Max and Tyson had gone off in search of a vending machine, leaving Rei to comfort Hilary. The young brunette had cried herself to sleep, and rested against the Chinese blader's shoulder.  
  
Hours went by, and still no word about their captain.  
  
"Please Kai....you just have to pull through! If not for us....then...for Hilary...." Rei thought to himself.  
  
The long afternoon had turned to night, and eventually turned into a new day, and still they waited. After what seemed like ages, a doctor appeared around the corner.  
  
"Are you the ones that brought it Kai Hiwatari?" The young doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, how is he?" Mr. Dickinson got to his feet.  
  
"Well.....he's suffering from many injuries. Multiple gashes from what appears to be a large knife, he also has a broken arm, and a gunshot wound to the chest. He's lost alot of weight and is malnourished." The doctor replied.  
  
"Will he live?" Hilary asked tearfully.  
  
"I....It's very hard to say right now. His body's been through so much, and lost so much blood that I......" The doctor looked away. "He might go into a coma if he doesn't wake up soon...."  
  
Everyone gasped. Hilary collapsed to her knees, feeling another wave of tears about to come.  
  
"You promised me we'd be together again......you promised!" She yelled out mentally.  
  
"Can....can we see him?" Tyson asked once he found his voice.  
  
The doctor nodded solemnly and led the group down the hall.  
  
The BladeBreakers paused at the door, not sure if they really wanted to see what lay behind it.  
  
Hilary took the knob in her hand and slowly began to turn it. She sniffed her tears back and stepped into the dim room, the rest of her team following behind her.  
  
Their captain laid motionless on the small bed. His chest was wrapped tightly in gauze, blood slowly seeping through already, and a thick, plaster cast covered his left arm.  
  
"Kai..." Hilary sniffed as she took his hand in hers. "Please Kai....wake up."  
  
"Man....." Tyson was shocked. "This doesn't look good...."   
  
The other boys nodded silently in agreement. Kai was in horrible shape.  
  
Hilary looked into his struggling face as tears began falling from her eyes, splashing on his hot skin.  
  
"Hey Kai! Wake up already! This isn't funny!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Come on! We need you Kai! Please wake up!" Max added.  
  
Rei looked down at the floor, trying to hold back his tears. Kai couldn't die now, after everything that had happened! He just couldn't!  
  
"Come on kids....you need to leave now." A voice appeared behind the door.  
  
"Kai....I'm sorry...I should have listened to you..." Hilary cried into the injured teen's chest.  
  
"Come on Hil....let's go." Rei placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No! I want to stay....."  
  
"We can't...." The Chinese blader looked sadly at the brunette, while pulling her to her feet.  
  
She burst out in sobs as she was being pulled away from her boyfriend. She let go of his hand and walked out with Rei, his arm around her shoulders, comforting her.  
  
The door closed again, and everything was silent except for the beeping of the machines. A stray tear ran down the wounded teen's cheek as he slept.  
  
"Hil....ary....."   
  
The BladeBreakers returned day after day, with hopes of their captain awakening, but with no such luck. Tala, meanwhile, had regained consciousness, and was allowed visitors.   
  
Rei, Tyson, and Hilary walked into his room.  
  
"Hey Tala! How are you feeling?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Tyson...did you get Dragoon back?" The Russian asked.  
  
The navy haired blader nodded. "Thank you. You risked alot giving it to Kai."  
  
Tala smirked weakly. "I'm sorry for taking it....we had no choice."  
  
"Hey! Don't worry about it!" Tyson smiled brightly.  
  
The red head's blue eyes focused on Hilary, who had remained silent since they entered the room. "Hey....you. You're Hilary, aren't you?"  
  
The brunette nodded. "How did you know?"  
  
Tala chuckled. "Kai was always talking about you. You're just as he described....and then Boris wiped his memory...."  
  
Hilary blushed. Kai told him about her?  
  
"You are the light of his world Hilary, don't forget that....." Tala sighed loudly and closed his eyes.  
  
"We'll let you rest now Tala. Get well soon!" Rei patted him on the shoulder gently as the group left.  
  
Hilary pondered what the red headed Russian had said as they made their way down to Kai's room.  
  
"Hey Hilary! We're going to go get some lunch now, want to come?" Rei asked as Tyson took off running over to Max and Kenny.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry. Go on without me." The brunette forced a smiled at the Chinese teen.  
  
"Alright...." Rei stared at her for a moment before turning and following everyone else out.   
  
Hilary walked into Kai's room and sat next to his bed. She played with the slate colored bangs around his face and forced more tears back.   
  
"Oh Kai....please wake up!" A voice rang through the darkness.  
  
Kai opened his eyes slightly, looking for the owner of that voice, but only saw a black cloud of solitude.  
  
"Kai....I'm so sorry!" It cried.  
  
"I...I know that voice!" Kai thought. "Hilary!"  
  
"This is all my fault...I should have forfeited like you told me to. If I did that, you wouldn't be dying."  
  
"Dying?" Kai asked. "But I'm here! Hilary! I'm right here!" He tried to move his body, but it was weighed down like lead.  
  
"Why won't you wake up!" She cried. Kai heard loud sobs in the distance.  
  
"I'm trying to Hil!" Kai called out to her. He cursed. Why couldn't he wake up?  
  
Hilary reached out and grabbed his hand. Tears fell down on his arm, causing his fingers to twitch slightly.  
  
The brunette gasped at the moment. "Kai?!"  
  
Suddenly, his face was contorted in pain, and he moaned. His hand squeezed hers gently as he forced his crimson eyes open halfway.  
  
Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he focused on a figure hovering over him.  
  
"Kai?" It asked, half excited and half worried.  
  
"Hilary...." He moaned again. "Are.....you okay?"  
  
"Kai!" She cried, hugging him gently. "I thought you were going to die!"   
  
"Die?" He gasped and began coughing.  
  
"Oh no! Help! Someone!" Hilary called out.  
  
A couple doctors entered immediately and began attending to the wounded teen.  
  
"What happened?" One of them asked.  
  
"I...I don't know! He just woke up...and then...." The brunette was scared. She had no idea what was happening.  
  
The doctor injected something into the teen's arm, and strapped an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. "The bullet must have punctured a lung!"  
  
Hilary was ushered out of the room while the doctors tried to stabilize Kai. She walked lifelessly back down to the waiting room and flopped down on a chair.  
  
"Kai woke up, but now, he's in more pain!" She looked down at her lap. "That's all I seem to cause him....."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
I think the next chapter is the last....but there might be more. Everytime I decide on something, it changes....oh well  
  
lol!  
  
see ya next time! 


	14. Don't Leave Me

Hello everyone!  
  
Thanks for all the great reviews!   
  
Well, this is the last chapter! sigh It's finally over!  
  
I think it ends kindof fast, but I'm tired, and didn't feel like dragging it out anymore.  
  
Anyway, here's the last chapter!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The BladeBreakers found themselves back in the hospital, waiting to hear about Kai. He had been through yet another surgery, removing the bullet from deep within his chest. It was indeed punctured a lung, causing Kai to have difficulty breathing by himself. No one was sure if he was going to make it, and even though they tried to keep their hopes up, they were quickly falling...some to the point were they were sure that they would have to find a new captain.  
  
Hilary was the worse off though. She had sunk into depression, her mind telling her this was all her fault....that if Kai died, she would have to as well.  
  
It had been a week since Kai's last surgery, and time was running out. Max and Rei had to return to their home countries soon, but they couldn't just leave with their friend in such a state. Mr. Dickinson had forced them to board that plane, saying Kai would pull through, and that they could see him once he got out of the hospital. This left only Tyson, Kenny and Hilary to deal with the news.  
  
"Mr. Dickinson?" A voice asked.  
  
The elder stood up and walked over to the doctor. "How is he?"  
  
"He seems to be healing, and can breath on his own now, but it's still too early to tell. We've done all we could, so it's now up to him."  
  
"Can we see him?" Tyson asked, standing up next to the manager.  
  
The doctor nodded, and the teens headed down to their captain's room, leaving Mr. Dickinson to talk more with the doctor.  
  
"Hey Kai..." Tyson said quietly as they entered the room.  
  
The blue haired teen seemed peacefully at rest, with only the sounds of the machines and coarse breathing breaking the silence.  
  
Hilary felt more tears pull at her eyes. She just couldn't take this anymore!  
  
"Come on Kai....wake up!" Tyson shook him gently, causing his paint-less face to grimace.   
  
His crimson eyes opened slowly, shocking everyone in the room.  
  
"What do you want Tyson?" He asked softly, almost impossible to hear.  
  
Tyson laughed, tears forming in his eyes as well. "Kai! You're awake!"   
  
Kai groaned softly, the navy haired blader's cheers giving him a headache.  
  
"Quiet down Tyson!" Kenny said.  
  
"Hilary?" Kai asked, seeing the brunette in the distance.  
  
"Kai...." She sniffed.  
  
The injured teen held his right arm out to her, and she walked over, grabbing it with her own.  
  
"You did an excellent job at the tournament." He gave her a lazy smile.  
  
"I'm sorry....I'm so sorry!" She cried, falling to her knees.  
  
"About what?" Kai squeezed her hand softly.  
  
"If I had forfeited the match like you told me to, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"  
  
"No, Hil....I'm...glad that you didn't....I'm glad you won...but I'm more glad that he didn't hurt you."  
  
Hilary pulled her hand away and covered her face.  
  
"You battled bravely Hil...."  
  
"Yeah! You beat BlackDranzer!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"And he's one of the most powerful bitbeasts in the world!" Kenny added.  
  
"Hilary?" Kai was beginning to become concerned for the brunette. He reached out to touch her face, but she slapped his hand away softly.  
  
"No Kai! I'm sorry, but I can't be near you anymore!" With that, she turned on her heal and took off running, her friends calling out behind her.  
  
Kai cursed and threw his feet over the side of his bed and stood up, ripping out all the different wires attached to him.  
  
"What are you doing Kai!? You're in no state to move around!" Tyson exclaimed, trying to push his captain back on the bed.  
  
"We'll go after her, just stay here!" Kenny said.  
  
"No, she won't listen to you. I'm going!" He pushed past the navy haired teen and grabbed his clothes from the closet. It was harder to breathe standing upright, but he wasn't going to let Hilary slip through his fingers. He felt warm blood begin to seep through his clothes as he limped toward the door, but he didn't care. He had to find her!  
  
"Cover for me, will ya?" He looked over his shoulder at the two teens, who nodded hesitantly. He smirked and disappeared in hall.  
  
The blue haired teen managed to sneak by his doctors, and took the back exit into the outside world. He began to feel dizzy, and his vision blurred from the pain, but he tried his best to ignore it as he limped down the street in search of the brunette as quickly as he could.  
  
Hilary ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She had no clue where she was, but didn't care. She wanted to be forgotten....she couldn't stand to see her loved ones hurt anymore!  
  
She sunk down in an alleyway, hugging her legs to her chest, crying heavily onto her knees.  
  
"I'm so sorry...." She whimpered.  
  
Hilary continued to cry for many minutes, sitting in the wet alleyway, until she felt a presences next to her.  
  
"The alley is no place for someone like you." A familiar voice said, starling the brunette out of her thoughts.  
  
She looked up at the figure who now stood in front of her with teary eyes. He had his hand stretched out to her, ready to pull her off the cold concrete.  
  
She sniffed. "K...Kai?!"  
  
The older teen gave her a bright smile. "Hilary....I'd be lost without you....please don't leave."  
  
"Kai!" She cried, throwing herself into his awaiting arms.  
  
Pain immediately shot through his body, but he ignored it. He had waited for 3 months to hold her like this again...to feel her warmth against him. He held her head against him, kissing the top of her hair. "Please...." He nearly begged, tears fogging his vision. He closed his crimson eyes, wanting to stay like this forever.  
  
Hilary listened to his coarse breathing, and the rhythm of his heart, before looking up at him. "I can't....I'll only cause you more pain if we're together."  
  
"No....I'll die without you near me. You see....that's why I'm still alive! You were there by my side. You gave me something to hope for....something worth fighting for....worth living for....."  
  
More tears cascaded down her red face. "Oh Kai...."  
  
"I love you Hilary."  
  
With that, Kai pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the two teens parted slowly.  
  
"Come on....let's go home."  
  
THE END  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kai returned to Japan with Tyson, Hilary and Kenny, as resumed his role as team captain. Tala returned to Russia, fully recovered and began working for the Russian Beyblade Federation.  
  
Boris was sent to prison again, and was finally executed the following month.  
  
Kai was finally at peace, once again, and this time, no one could take it away from him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, that's the end!  
  
hears people cheering in complete joy   
  
Yup....I'm sure everyone is happy this bad story is over!  
  
please review!  
  
Thanks again for everyone's comments! 


End file.
